


Soaked

by Kasterborous



Category: Supernatural
Genre: DO NOT READ THIS, KEEP SCROLLING, M/M, potatoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-01
Updated: 2013-08-01
Packaged: 2017-12-22 01:52:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/907484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kasterborous/pseuds/Kasterborous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I wrote this for a destiel shipper from omegle. We were laughing really hard. If you are reading this you hate me and that's ok.</p></blockquote>





	Soaked

The rain outside was heavy enough to leave Dean Winchester and his friend soaked. Dean felt dirty and all he wanted to do was get in that damn cheap motel room to take a shower and go to bed as soon as possible. He would deal with the wendigo tomorrow,the son of a bitch could wait other night. They arrived at the door, with Castiel shedding water from his coat, and opened. It wasn't that much, but the bed and the shower will do just fine.  
"Hey, gimme you overcoat. You are gonna flood the place." Castiel cautiously removed his coat and it was so weird to see him that way. The black jacket that he almost forgot that was there, and the tie seemed more blue now that he was all black and white. He noticed that Dean was staring at his chest -because, c'mon. he never takes off his coat-.  
"Is there something wrong?" said the angel with an odd look. Dean was befuddled. He took a few steps forward, close enough to feel his friend's breath in his face and smell the rain drops running from his hair.  
"No, just the opposite. Everything is potatoe.". He threw himself against Castiel and kissed him sweetly, as he unbottoned the jacket which was suddenly on the floor. That night was a real potatoe experience for both of them.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for a destiel shipper from omegle. We were laughing really hard. If you are reading this you hate me and that's ok.


End file.
